1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power control and more particularly to adaptive power control in an audio system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are many methods for enhancing speech in an audio signal and/or reducing background noise in an adverse audio environment. Typically, the associated speech enhancing algorithms require millions of instructions per second (MIPS) in order to minimize noise sources from a captured audio signal. MIPS usage becomes significantly more critical for devices having a limited power source. For example, a mobile communication device (e.g., cellular phone, BLUETOOTH headset, etc.) may experience reduced talk time due to the MIPS usage.
Conventionally, the speech enhancing algorithms are continuously operating, thus MIPS usage is occurring at a relatively constant rate. However, severe noise conditions are not continuous. Typically, a user is rarely exposed to severe noise conditions for more than 60% of usage time. Therefore, utilization of a continuous speech enhancement/noise suppression system in a mobile communication device drastically and unnecessarily reduces user talk time. As such, in order to maximize power savings, it would be desirable to be able to monitor characteristics of an auditory scene, and limit speech enhancement processing to when noise is likely present.